


Lavender

by AllyThePotato



Series: And Why Is That? [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Lavender.Lavender—He smells like lavender—
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: And Why Is That? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036
Comments: 28
Kudos: 41





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts).



> Part two to the And Why is That drabble I wrote. Enjoy :)

Lavender.

_ Lavender _ .

He smells like  _ lavender _ —

Blaine doesn’t want to make much out of it. But it's everywhere, that smell. In his hair, his clothes, it seems soaked into his skin. Suffocating Blaine—that  _ smell _ . Kurt does not smell like lavender—Kurt smells like vanilla and cinnamon and new fabric and he doesn't ’t smell like lavender, why is he soaked to the bone with it? 

Lavender. 

_ Lavender. _

He smells like  _ lavender— _

Only one person smells so strongly of lavender. 

Sebastian.

It doesn't make sense, Kurt hates Sebastian. Sebastian hates Kurt, too, actually. Sebastian, his best friend. Kurt, his husband. 

Lavender.

Everywhere, in every _ thing _ , and Blaine is just now noticing, with Kurt sleeping next to him. How strong the scent is. How much of it there seems to  _ be _ . Blaine finds himself burrowed in Kurt's neck, looking for vanilla and cinnamon and new fabric but all he can find is lavender.

_ Lavender. _

His insides churn. Sebastian is the only person who smells so strongly of lavender. His teeth nip under Kurt's jaw. A hand on his chest, heavy breathing, pressure, pressure, so much  _ pressure _ —

He smells like  _ lavender— _

Kurt stirs, eyes flutter open. "Ow," he murmurs, wraps a hand around Blaine’s wrist, pulls his hand off his chest. "Too hard."

Blaine startles, pulls his hand back. "Sorry—sorry, I didn't mean to—" 

Kurt brings Blaine’s fingers to his lips. "It's okay," he says quietly. Blaine exhales. Kisses Kurt's chest. Kurt's hand finds his other hand beneath the blankets, squeezes. "What's wrong?"

Lavender.

_ Lavender. _

He smells like  _ lavender— _

Blaine kisses him, then. Kurt lets out a little surprised squeak but obliges, opening his mouth for Blaine to access. Blaine pushes forward, urgent, desperate, angry, scared, stupid with want—he smells like lavender lavender lavender lavender. 

Vanilla and cinnamon and fresh fabric and  _ Kurt _ . That's what Blaine is searching for but he can't find it and it doesn't make sense.

Kurt hates Sebastian.

Sebastian hates Kurt and smells like lavender, suffocatingly so. 

Kurt, his husband. Sebastian, his best friend.

His thoughts repeat this over and over again as his mouth and hands work differently, as he pulls little noises out of Kurt—noises only he hears. Because—

Lavender.

Fucking lavender—

After, when Kurt is breathing normally again and Blaine's heart rate has gone back to normal, he still smells it.

"Why do you smell like lavender?" 

Kurt looks over at him, eyebrow arched. "What?" 

"You—you smell different. Like lavender," Blaine says. "You smell like Sebastian, actually, and I just—why do you smell like lavender?" 

Kurt inhales. It's a sudden thing, and small. Almost imperceptible, but Blaine notices it. Hesitation—

"Elliot lights candles at work all the time," he says quietly. "He must have lit a lavender scented one today." 

Blaine exhales. Of course—that makes sense. 

Sebastian hates Kurt.

Kurt hates Sebastian.

Lavender—

A candle. "Oh," Blaine says. "I'm sorry."

Kurt closes his eyes. "You have no reason to be sorry, love." 

"I love you," Blaine whispers. Something in Kurt’s face changes then, something Blaine can't place but worries him, still. 

"I love you, too," Kurt responds, finally. He closes his eyes. "Love me no matter what?"

Blaine swallows, his throat working. That's a strange question—and the way his voice sounded...choked. 

"Of course," Blaine says. Kisses Kurt's shoulder. "I'll love you through anything. Even if you smell like lavender," he jokes, trying to make light. But Kurt doesn't smile. He just sighs.

Lavender—

Vanilla and cinnamon and new fabric—

Sebastian—

Candle—

_ Love me no matter what? _

Blaine's thoughts race the entire night, long after Kurt seems to have fallen back asleep. 

Fucking lavender—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehe :) TBC

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758398) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
